


The Path Walker

by HazelBite



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, M/M, NaNoWriMo, NaNoWriMo 2018, NanoWrimo 2011, Sneak Preview, WIP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-10-25
Packaged: 2019-08-07 13:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16409111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HazelBite/pseuds/HazelBite
Summary: Nolan and Kerris grew up in a safe and privileged world and are suddenly flung - mostly unprepared - into conflict. Nolan's expectations for himself and his world are changed dramatically. The story involves a group a people called the Gifted and their Chosen Guardians who are bound together by the power of a Gifted....Yes, I am writing a bonding story and an m/m at that :D





	The Path Walker

**Author's Note:**

> I started this story for Nanowrimo in 2011 and won! Even though I reached 50,000 words, I only made it through half of the story I wanted to tell. I'm attempting to complete it this year (and maybe start the sequel). I have been inspired by the A:TLA/LOK series and Lynn Flewelling's books (seriously, please check out her work!)
> 
> In honor of that, I am finally sharing the first chapter of my novel.

Nolan woke to a pillow hitting him unceremoniously in the face and the annoyed words of his best friend: “you're going to be late again and I'm not making up a story for you this time.”

Nolan groaned in irritation, rolled over, and pulled the blankets over his head.

“Fine. If you get scullery duty, it's your own fault,” Kerris huffed, affronted.

“But it's so early,” Nolan complained, voice muffled by his hiding place.

“Maybe if you didn't spend half the night roaming the corridors,” Kerris replied, “then I wouldn't be responsible for your laziness.”

That got his attention. Nolan uncovered his face and glared at Kerris “I do not ‘roam the corridors’, as you so helpfully put it.” It was more of a lurking without making it seem like he was lurking sort of thing. You learn the most interesting things that way. “And besides, you don't have to wake me up.”

Kerris' face softened a fraction and he let out a sigh, tossing the pillow onto the foot of the bed. “You know I wouldn't just leave you here to get in trouble.”

Of course Nolan knew. He rubbed an eye and yawned in response, giving in like he always did. “Do you know where I left my good jacket?”

@@@

Their feet slapped far too loudly against the stone floor, echoing through the empty corridors as they darted for the main hall. Nolan was still attempting to button the front of his second best jacket with his cravat still slung undone around his neck. They pelted around the next corner and Nolan bumped into Kerris as they stopped abruptly in front of a side receiving door.

“Quickly!” Kerris whispered, grabbing the cravat and hastily tying it for him. Nolan ran a hand through his hair and flashed his friend a grin. “How do I look?” he asked cheekily.

“Quiet you,” Kerris grumbled in exasperation and pushed the door open as quietly as he could. They slipped in behind the standing crowd with a minimal amount of fuss and were able to fall into place behind a large group of upperclassmen.

One of the Finals turned a disapproving look on them and Kerris was forced to hold back giddy laughter as Nolan flashed the older student one of his patented charming grins in reply.

Thankfully, everyone's attention was drawn to the opening of the grand doors at the other end of the hall. Nolan could feign boredom all he wanted but Kerris knew he was always secretly excited during a Proving. Looking forward to his own soon, he supposed.

Kerris craned his head and figured that if he moved slightly to his left, he would be able to see a good portion of the proceedings.

The large oak doors swung slowly inward and snapped securely open against the walls. A lithe figure dressed in black trousers, tunic and split jacket strode into the room and approached the center of the hall where a clear space had been left open.

Everyone knew this woman, or at least knew of her, the news of her being Chosen had flown around the school multiple times during the past week. She stood strong and confident in the center of the hall, looking at no one else but the chancellors gathered on the dais in front of her.

She addressed them directly.

“I submit before the Council one who seeks to join the ranks of the Gifted.”

An older man, tall and imposing, with rich brown skin and the long black intricately braided hair of the High chancellor stood from his seat, booming voice echoing through the hall.

“Who is the voice for this candidate?”

“Guardian Dasha of the line Tilar speaks for this one.”

“Present the candidate for consideration.”

The unmistakable sound of one hundred of people shifting to look in one direction was heard and both Nolan and Kerris leaned around to try and catch a glimpse. This was Kerris' favorite part, the revealing of the Gift. It was always a very dramatic moment because only a handful of others knew of it beforehand. Even the Chancellors didn't know. He already knew the name of the woman, they all did, but none of them had any idea what her Gift would be.

Kerris sucked in a breath as she strode through the door, covered completely by a long black velvet cloak, face hidden from view by a deep hood. Her Guardian turned to watch her arrival, stepping discreetly to the side as the woman reached the center of the hall and paused.

There was a heavy silence as everyone waited and it seemed an age before her Guardian moved around behind the woman in black. No words were spoken as she reached to grasp the front cloak clasps from behind, anticipation mounting as each second passed. Then, clean and swift - the effort of much practice – her Guardian swept the cloak away all at once to reveal the color hidden underneath.

The whole hall seemed to gasp involuntarily and Kerris distantly heard himself doing the same. He could even hear Nolan's low appreciative whistle somewhere to his right.

The woman stood proud and tall in a white floor length gown. The sleeves were traditionally long, completely covering her hands and her long dark hair hung free around her shoulders, having not yet been braided in the Gifted style.

It had been almost a decade, Kerris remembered, since the last Gifted was a Walker. He hadn’t been old enough to be present in the hall at the time.

The Guardian moved to stand on the right side of the woman in white, her high clear voice ringing out for the last time; her last words spoken in public.

“I present, for your consideration, Rianne of the line Enaro, a Walker of the Path.”

The High Chancellor spoke again. “What is the proof of your claim?”

This time, the Guardian stepped back into her customary position slightly behind and to the right of her companion as Rianne took one step forward and placed her hands over her face, fingertips meeting over her forehead between her eyes and Kerris caught a quick glimpse of the intricate tattoos inked onto the back of her hands marking her new status before she lowered them and hid her hands in her sleeves once more.

“I have walked the path across to the channel to see another of my kind who has walked many paths and has chosen the one where he takes the most essential thing from us while the Dead Eyes watch through crystallized darkness.”

A shocked silence followed this and Kerris knew that it was only tradition keeping everyone quiet. Kerris glanced over at Nolan with wide eyes but his friend just shrugged in his usual fashion.

The only other sound in the hall was the scratching of the scrivener’s quill as he finished up his recording of Rianne's words.

Finally, the High Chancellor asked, “does the council accept this Proving?”

The four others seated on the dais spoke an “aye” each in turn.

“Do the witnesses gathered here accept this Proving?”

The hall boomed with a resounding “aye” as everyone spoke in unison. The High Chancellor broke into a smile then - a shocking change from his previous imposing demeanor.

“By my position as High Chancellor of the Gifted council, I present to the good people of Aswynn, the Gifted Walker Rianne line Enaro.”

There was no applause, as was tradition, but everyone bowed their heads in acknowledgment. The excited whispers started up as soon as everyone began filing out through the doors. Kerris caught pieces of it as the crowd left the hall.

“...her sister is in my year and she says there's going to be a Joining after...”

"...for a few years, surely you knew?...”

“...a new Walker! I was wondering if...”

“...you owe me 10 dyn!...”

Kerris was too busy listening in to notice Nolan squeeze in beside him and clap him on the back. Kerris jumped a bit before turning to him.

“What do you think of all that stuff about 'Dead Eyes'?” Nolan asked, not all that seriously either, in Kerris' opinion. “What's it supposed to mean?”

“I don't think anyone will know for sure until the council makes an official announcement, but everyone always has a theory," he replied, wryly.

“And you don't? That's a first!” Nolan laughed before turning to talk to some of their classmates gathered outside in the corridor.

Kerris did have a theory, several in fact, but he wanted to think about them some more before he mentioned them.


End file.
